Intertwining
by Lady Countryrose
Summary: Hermione/Bruce/Batman. Hermione becomes a traveling doctor and comes into Bruce's city to help the sick children. Which they meet once again at his mansion that he's hosting for the fundraiser.
1. Chapter 1

Intertwining

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 1

A man was standing in the shadows of my mansion. As he saw people mingling with one another. It was his turn of hosting a fundraiser for whatever he had agreed in doing that month. He glanced over the side to see the sign that was hosting up at that moment, ' _Children's Miracle Christmas.'_

' _So that is what I'm hosting this month,'_ he had asked himself. Just as Alfred passed by and gave him his drink. He took his drink, he glanced up. Only to see a graceful woman in a fine dress.

He noticed that the dress was nearly sink tight in deep burgundy red. The kind that he would love to drink from her very soul. He could tell that she wanted to wear anything that wasn't entitled for such things. He pulled something out of his pocket, something that he had worked on. Which feed from his computer that held under his estate.

He pressed a button, as he aligned the device to take her picture from afar. Then he pressed a few more buttons. Then after a moment, the screen came alive to show information raced across the screen.

Hermione Granger, London, England of United Kingdom. Age twenty-five, a doctorate in medicine from Oxford. Graduated at the top of her class. Traveling around the world finding natural ways in curing the most toxic deceases.

He pressed more buttons, only to find that she came out of nowhere at age twenty. Only to start Oxford. There was no prior education from any known schools before going into university. ' _Interesting...what a capable woman…'_

He shoved the device back into his pocket before making his way towards the English woman. Once he had gotten there, she turned towards him, only for her to trip and fall into his arms.

"Oh," she gasped out, before finding her feet once again. "I'm soooo, sorry," she stuttered softly before her brown eyes glanced up to look into his own gray eyes. "You...you're…?"

"Bruce Wayne," he bowed towards the woman before him. "At your service."

"I...I'm Hermione Granger," she glanced around for a moment. "You're Wayne...as the man who owns this...mansion?"

"Yes," he smiled kindly towards the woman. "The very one." He glanced around the room, seeing that no one was looking towards them. "And you're the...doctor of the hour?"

Hermione smiled, as she glanced down towards the ground. "Yes," she then found her courage to look towards the man before her. "I had traveled around the world. Seeing children...whose parents couldn't afford the treatments. Of what has caused their sickness. I want to help them…"

Bruce nodded his head, "I can understand something like that." He had taken a deep breath. "I, for one, have grown up without parents from the age of eight. So I can see something like this...could help many love ones…"

"Thank you," she smiled. "I...I grew up knowing that life is the most precious thing to ever have…" Hermione looked towards the people around them. "I've seen enough death...in my life as I had grown up…"

Bruce gaped at her. "What kind of life had you had...Hermione," he asked in a whispered life.

A shiver ran down her spine, as she heard his deep baritone voice. Just the simple action of hearing her name was enough to think shady thoughts about the man before her.

"I saw too much death…" Hermione became pale, as every person she ever saw fell dead before her very eyes.

"Humm," an elder male sound came. "I'm sorry sir, ma'am. But the Medical Board from Gotham General have asked for your presence, Dr. Granger."

"Thank you, sir," her voice became kind. She then turned to Bruce again. "Thank you for use of your home, Mr. Wayne." She then walked away towards the platform to do her speech.

"Do you know her, Alfred?"

"Not much sir, but her parents were dentists back in England. She had gone to some boarding school in Scotland…"

"Alfred," Bruce gave his long time friend a look. "How could you know, when I could barely get any info on the woman?"

"Sir," the man gave a deep sound like growl. "She is my sister Helen's daughter…"

"No," gasped Bruce with disbelief. "The menacing haired girl...that Hermione?!"

"Yes, sir," the butler left the famed Wayne Billionaire behind, stuttering.

Hermione had made her way to the platform to face the crowd. "Hello, thank you for coming tonight. I am Dr. Hermione Granger, also known as, the wondering doctor…"

Causing many within the room to chuckle.

"I'm the head of ''Children's Miracle Christmas.' A foundation that aims to heal children by Christmas. Where they could go home to their families. My goal is to raise at least five hundred thousand, by the end of the night."

"What would this money do," asked a woman within the crowd.

"To provide medical aid and cure children!" Hermione glanced towards the woman. "For every ten thousand goes to each child…"

Many people had gasped or grumbled at the amount of money.

A man from Gotham General stepped forward and took the mic from Hermione. "Medical expenses are not cheep," the man growled out. "Besides...the money is going to all the hospitals in the area. Where there are fifty such children that need this donation to give them the proper medicine…"

"Excuse me, Dr. Jones," called Bruce. Making everyone turn towards him. "Why are gouging those families, when medicine could be cheaper!"

"Mi...Mister Wayne," stuttered the man on the stage. "Our medical staff...need to be paid...as well."

"And what about Dr. Granger's need to funding her research? Not just this Christmas healing for children. But also to find natural ways in healing the people," Bruce had gone on. He could see the anger from Dr. Jones, whom turned towards Hermione with a heated glare. "Don't bother asking her about what she had told me, it was hardly anything that I would have imagine."

Another doctor stepped forward. A woman stood next to Hermione with her hidden support. "What Dr. Jones hasn't told you, nor allowed Hermione to finish. Even with the knowing amount of money that would only allow fifty children to heal, but only within the area. But what you don't know is... We would be sending Hermione. With those same medical supplies to heal a hundred and fifty more children across the world…"

The people within the room spoke with one another before nodding their agreement. It seemed to be a better offer than what Dr. Jones had painted for them. Which was also something the Bruce would gladly stand behind with.

Bruce smiled as he spoke once again. "I would like to pose something for the Medical Board, as well as to Dr. Granger." He saw that he had gotten everyone's attention. "I would like to pose that whoever holds the largest donation to be granted access to seeing this cure in person."

He saw the anger behind Dr. Jones. He had heard many things from the doctor of many years to know that he was corrupted. All he had ever cared about was the money before caring for the patient. It was something that he enjoyed seeing the man in his place.

"How many of the top...donors are you talking about...Mr. Wayne?"

"I was thinking," he made a look as he had been given a big deal of thinking it over. "Five...along with the news. Plus, I would like to match the donation for every dollar given to the 'Children's Miracle Christmas'. To Dr. Hermione Granger for her funding own studies…"

Dr. Jones's eyes flashed, seeing the red. But it was Hermione that spoke with a warm hearted smile. "Agree."

"Dr. Granger, see here," Dr. Jones turned to her. "See reason…"

"No," she shook her head. "You're the one who had asked me not to tell anyone about my personal funding. As long as you were willing to help the local children. I agreed to that. But I never once told anyone about my own personal mission… Mr. Wayne came to that conclusion on his own." She smiled kindly to the man.

Bruce couldn't help smiling. Seeing the woman standing up for herself, with fire within her eyes. But the grace of a woman, who seemed to have an iron will. Her English sass was enough to put any man in their place. He took great fortune in seeing Dr. Jones in his place.

By the end of the night, Dr. Hermione Granger had raised up to nearly nine hundred thousand. Which Bruce Wayne had matched with his own money for her own private funding research. He marched up to her, once everyone had wished her a good night before most of the guests had left.

He stood next to her, once it was clear that they were the only two left within his manson. "Hermione," he purred her name softly. "I see that you'll have enough to provide the needed medical supplies to cure as many children as you can."

She turned towards Bruce with a smile of her own. "Thanks to you, Mr. Wayne. I wouldn't have the bonus helping the children across the world, if it weren't for you." Her eyes became unfocused. "So many...would need the help…"

"Alfred told me something interesting, Hermione." Which caused the young woman to look towards him with a raised eyebrow. "That you're the Hermione from my childhood. His sister, Helen's daughter, being you…"

Hermione took a deep breath. "It's been a while, Bruce." A shawl came out of nowhere and wrapped itself around her. She turned only to see the butler from before. "Thank you, uncle…Alfred."

"As always, my dear," he smiled kindly to her. "It was amusing that young Mr. Wayne didn't remember you…"

"To be fare, uncle Alfred. I didn't remember much of him either," she smiled kindly. She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for arranging everything for me," she waved towards the posters around the room. "Didn't you do the same for my father…?"

"Yes," the butler chuckled softly. "George Granger was a man of many things. Being a dentist was beyond my understanding of him." His smile grew fonder, as his mind wandered to the past. "But his love for Helen and you, were something that I could understand… He was a great man, Hermione."

"He was," she smiled again. "Goodnight...to the both of you," she then left the men at the doorstep. Watching her leave the mansion grounds.

"Who was her father, Alfred," asked Bruce. Watching the woman, walk away.

"He was the Her Majesty's Secret Service," stated Alfred with every little emotion behind his words. "Serving most of his time behind enemy lines… Until he became a family man. He hung everything he knew and became a dentist."

Bruce turned to his old friend with a harsh look in his eyes. "Is that your wish, Alfred. For me to hang everything up...to become a family man like George?"

"Well," Alfred turned from the young man with a scowl across his face. "It wouldn't hurt...sir." As he walked away, leaving the man in question behind.

Bruce shivered as he heard his old friend's voice became harsh. He had known his butler's wish for him to have a family. But it wasn't in the cards, at least for the time being. He glanced out the door, only to see that the woman that plagued his mind was nowhere to be seen. Nor did he see any car taking her away.

Many questions ran through his mind. Each one, he couldn't find an answer to. He closed his massive doors. Leaving the hired help to clean up the mess that his guests had left behind.

Bruce made his way to the hidden caves under his estate. Only to sit behind his massive computer. He pressed a few more buttons upon the program that he had running. Only to see a younger image of Hermione Granger and her parents.

"What made you disappear...only to have a haunted past," he asked himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Intertwining

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 2

The next time Bruce had seen Hermione Granger again, it was at the Gotham General. Where she was walking around the hospital with five of the top donors. Along with a news crew, plus Bruce, himself.

She lead them into a room, where a little girl with no hair had laid. Hermione came up to the little girl's mother and wrapped her arms around the woman. "Hi Linda...how is Mandy today?"

"Oh, Hermione," cried the mother. "The doctors say that she...doesn't have long," the woman cried, until she saw others within the room with them. "What...is all this?"

"Dr. Jones," Hermione whispered, "had put his foot somewhere…" Then explained that the fundraising had helped with her aid for her daughter. "Let's see if this will help your daughter, Linda."

"Please," gasped Linda, as she laced her fingers together in a prayer. "I just want to see her beautiful smile again…"

Hermione gave a smile, before turning towards the girl. She pulled out a syringe and a small bottle.

"Dr. Granger," Bruce purred out, causing everyone to turn towards him. Only to have the mother to gasp and mumble his name softly. "Can you please educate us...on Miss Mandy's condition...please."

Hermione smiled kindly, "Yes," she nodded. "Mandy here is a brave little girl, who is a warrior against leukemia." Causing many of the group to gasp. "She has been a tough little girl for the past six months, before it spread like a wildfire across her body." Hermione pulled the medicine within the syringe. Before placing it into the bag that was feeding Mandy her medicine and nutrition.

Within moments, the pal skin color of Mandy became pink and clear. Life seemed to have rush back into the little girl's body. She no longer look sickly, but strong. Her clouded blue eyes became clear once more. "Mom," the girl called out with a raspy sound.

"Mandy," gasped Linda before moving her way closer to her daughter. Before turning towards Dr. Granger with tears in her eyes. "Can I…?"

"You can hold your daughter, Linda."

The woman didn't need no other encouragement, wrapping her arms around her daughter. Where her daughter answered with just enthusiasm as her own mother.

"I..don't understand," a news woman asked.

"You see," Hermione turned towards those within the room. "Because of Mandy's condition, Linda wasn't able to hold or hug her daughter. Not even when Mandy needed one." She shook her head. "It was the medicine that I provided, was the one that helped. Making the leukemia become weak and nearly gone…"

"And what is leukemia," asked one of the male donors.

"Cancer of the blood," stated Bruce with a deep tone of his voice. "As from what I know of it, there is no such cure…"

Hermione nodded, "You would have been right, Mr. Wayne. If it wasn't for my research and development that I've been able to find."

"Dr. Granger," Mandy called out softly. "Thank you...for taking the pain away!" She had pushed herself off of the bed with her mother's help and wrapped her arms around the doctor. "Please...tell me it's gone?!"

Hermione glanced down as she had gotten onto her knees. Where she was able to look into the girl's eyes. "You just need to stay about a week, just to give you time to get all of your strength back, Mandy."

"A week," whined the little girl. "I want to go home…!"

A giggle left not just Linda's lips, but also Hermione's and others within the room. "You have all the time in the world to play out in the sun again, Mandy." Once the little left Hermione's arms, Linda helped her back into her bed again.

The rest left the room. Allowing Hermione to talk with Mandy and her mother for a moment before leaving the room herself. She was about to lead them into another room, when a voice called out to her. "Dr. Granger," a deep sinistor voice called out her. Making everyone turn towards the voice.

"Joker," gasped the newsperson. "What is he doing here…?"

Hermione gave a worried look. "Can I help you...sir?"

"Sir," the man laughed with evil content. Making Bruce shiver.

' _Why is it whenever I see him, I also see the deaths of my parents? I had thought I had dealt with these images...back when I took him to the asylum?'_ Bruce hated seeing the man, whom he had known as Jack. One of Gotham's leading mob bosses, back in his parent's day.

"Jack," stated Bruce with a harsh tone. "How did you get out?"

"Oh," cried the man with white painted face and green hair. "Why...isn't it Bruce Wayne," cried the man that everyone had known as Joker. "Oh Brucey, how's your dear old Dad?!"

Everyone looked at one another with a worried looks. Everyone had known that Mr. Wayne's father had died because of a mob heist gone wrong. Then they glanced towards Joker. "Jack...Napier," causing the people to give the man a good look.

Hermione huffed, cross her arms over her chest. "What is it, Mr. Joker," she asked kindly.

"Is there a way...for you to cure..not just me. But other's that suffer from...different...illnesses?" He looked like he was struggling with himself. Bruce had to say, it was the most he had ever him not to laugh.

Hermione walked towards him. Even after hearing everyone to keep her distance from the man. "What do you mean, sir?"

"He means Hermione," stated Bruce as he walked closer to them. Wanting to be close to Hermione as possible. "Is that... There are many people within Gotham Asylum that suffer from genetic alterations…"

She turned towards the billionaire for a moment with sorrow in her eyes. "I don't know...if I could," tears leaking out of her eyes. "Without studying any of their blood...I don't know…"

"Then I'll make this simple," laughed Joker with menus in his voice. He rushed towards Hermione, grabbing her. "Then we'll start with me," he growled out before rushing off with her over his shoulder.

Bruce grumbled before leaving Gotham General. ' _When will Joker ever learn…?'_ He had seen everyone running from the area. Hoping to be far gone from the likes of Joker. Once he had exit the hospital, he found his limo and Alfred. He climbed in the back seat.

"Trouble, sir," he asked kindly.

"Hermione has been kidnapped by Joker, Alfred." Bruce went to the suitcase that he had in the backseat. Just as Alfred pulled away from the curb. Bruce started pulling out his Batman suit.

"Where do you think he'll take her," his butler asked, as he made his way into traffic.

Once Bruce was into his leather armored suit. He found his handheld computer that he carries around and pressed many buttons. Then something came across the screen. "I think they're going to the old medical testing lab. The one that closed down about...five years ago."

Alfred grumbled under his breath. "The one that...your father had funded back in his time?"

"Yes," stated Bruce with worry. "I need to get there fast…"

xXx

Hermione huffed where she sat. She hated being a girl who would needed rescuing. But she did promise herself that she would help those that needed the most. ' _Did I really want to help everyone,'_ she asked herself.

She had gone through all the things that she would do for anyone else. She had taken Joker's blood and looked under the microscope. Only to see that there were unnatural formalities that make up his blood. Things that didn't go well within anyone else's.

"How in the Hell are you alive," she gasped out. Hermione then turned towards the man, who was holding her captive. "What...happened...to you?"

Joker had closed his eyes for a moment, before taking a deep breath. "Not many people know this...but during a mob boss power struggle. I was thrown into a batch of boiling cosmetic chemicals…" He then waved at himself. "Then this came out...after a doctor had done some alterations on my face."

Hermione gasped as she shook her head. "And you have no idea...what that batch...had?"

"Nope," his voice became dark and threatening. "Not a clue…"

Hermione grabbed something upon the table before pressing a button. Where the things that were under the microscope, became images upon the wall. "This is going to take some time…" She then grabbed a pen and started writing upon the wall. Only to write out what she saw and the diagrams for each structure she found.

"Alcohol," she grumbled under her breath. "Sulfate...hydrogen...bleach…" She gasped out, as she wrote even more. Then she turned towards the man within the room with her. "You...are a toxic mess," she gasped out in disbelief.

The man just looked at her, showing no emotion at all. Hermione didn't know if it was scary for him to laugh darkly. Or showing nothing at all.

"Anything else...doctor," he growled out darkly.

"Have…" She looked at the board before looking towards him. "Have you...coupled...with anyone?"

"You mean sex," he asked with a harsh look. "Just say it, had I had sex? They answer is yes, woman!"

"I...I…" She gulped, she hated her job at times. "Have they...survived?"

He glared at her. "No," he hissed out. He then pointed towards the wall. "What is that telling you?"

"You shouldn't have been able to live," she stated with sorrow in her voice. "If your blood shows that you're this toxic. Then your seamen and juices are just as deadly…" Hermione moved away from the board, as he made his way closer to it. "What...happened...to them?"

Joker had taken a deep breath. "In the beginning...I was laying with the one that stayed with me...the longest. After having my way about a weak. Her body started to shut down… I thought she was coming down with the flu… But she died in my arms within moments of her showing signs."

Hermione found herself sitting in a chair. Realizing that the man was only trying to find answers to his problem.

"I didn't realize that I had killed her… Not until I had slept with a few more." He turned to her, showing his twisted side once again. "Which only brought pleasure...seeing them die, faster than she did…"

A hollow laugh left his lips. "But I have to ask...will I ever have a son?" He glanced towards the writing upon the wall, not really understanding what it was saying. "Could I have a child...with all this toxin?"

"I...no," she gasped out. Hermione shook her head. "Under normal conditions… No, you wouldn't be able to have one… Not when you keep killing off their mother…"

The man laughed, full of dark and mindful lust. At least that was what came to her mind. "Who knew, my old friend had really tired to kill me that night. Now…," he laughed even darker. "Now...he even took my future away as well…"

Hermione glanced at her hands. There was nothing in the world that she knew of, would heal the man before her. There was nothing that could break down a toxins very well. At least none that is known to man.

"And there is nothing you could do," he asked darkly.

"Not now," she whispered softly. Hoping it was enough for a soft blow to his anger. What he said next surprised her. "I'm not angry with you, doctor. You weren't the one, who made me…"

She glanced up, only to see his just as toxic eyes glaring into her own. Hermione was surprised that he wouldn't be rushing towards her with death on his mind. She was worried that he looked, content with what he learned.

Just as she was about to say something, a figure came into the room dressed all in black. "I was wondering when you would show up...Batman," stated Joker with sorrow in his voice.

"Jack," a deep raspy voice asked. Making Hermione shiver in her seat. "I...knew that you weren't going to hurt the doctor…"

"You...know me well," stated Joker before turning towards the dark figure. "What else…?"

Hermione saw that Joker was trying to keep his emotions at bay. She had seen such struggle before, in Harry. Back when she realized that she shared a soul with Voldemort.

"You just wanted answers...to the age old complex of how you lived, Jack." Batman came up to Joker, placing his hand over his shoulder. "For once, I'll let you go, if you allow me to leave with the doctor…"

Joker sighed, "I...go," he stated with conviction in his voice.

Batman then came up to Hermione, grabbing her arm. Before leading her out of the room. "I don't understand," she glanced up the man next to her. "Why…?"

The dark figure kept her moving down the darkened hallway. "I...I'm giving him time… Something that he didn't give, young Mr. Wayne."

"What about Bruce," she asked. She tried to get out of his grasped, but found that he had a strong grip.

"Jack...Joker killed his parents in a dark alley." Batman had brought her towards the front of the building. "Which he only wanted riches that my parents had with them…"

Hermione gasped, before looking over her shoulder. "I guess...his past made up for that." A few tears left her eyes. "Only to live out his life...alone…"

Batman had gotten her attention again. "Is there truly...nothing you can do for him?"

Hermione closed her eyes. "Not without further study… Maybe...with time… There might be…"

Batman nodded. They were outside within moments, before placing into the limo. "Take her...where she pleases, Alfred!"

"Right...sir," stated the driver before taking Hermione away. Leaving behind the man in deep sea of leather.

"Thanks...Bruce," she whispered softly. As she looked where she believed to be where Batman was still standing.

"How did you know," asked her uncle in the front seat.

A dark chuckle left her lips. "If you had a life like I had. Nothing escapes my notice," a smile formed on her lips. "Even when someone tried to distort their voice… Take me back to the hospital, uncle. I have patients that need me…"

"As you wish…"


	3. Chapter 3

Intertwining

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 3

Bruce was at the entrance of the medical lab. He was struggling with himself about going back into the building. But found that Joker came out, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You know...I had a feeling that something like this...was happening to me." His voice was darker than he had ever heard him. Not since the night that he had first saw him. The night he took his parents.

"What were you expecting," he found himself asking. "A cure...or something else?"

Joker laughed darkly, something that was new to even to Bruce's ears. "No," he shook his head. As a lone tear leaked down his left eye. "I...wished I didn't kill my own wife…" He glanced into the medical building for a moment. "My own...DNA...killed my wife…"

Bruce sighed, he really didn't understand when he had walked into the room. He realized he only walked into the last part of what Hermione had told the man. Now that he knew...he felt conflicted for the man before him.

"Jack...you didn't know," stated Bruce with his own building emotions. "If you had known…"

"I WOULD HAVE LEFT HER ALONE," yelled Joker with more anger than Bruce had seen him in years. It almost made him feel like the young ten year old boy again. "I would…" Tears running down Joker's cheeks. "...left her alone…"

"What are you going to do," asked Bruce. Not really knowing what he should do. One part of him just want to knock him out and send him back to asylum. While another, just wants to walk away and let Joker come out when he's ready for a fight to face him again.

"Take me home...Bruce," whispered Joker softly. Causing Batman to whip his head towards him. "Oh," laughed the man who had haunted his dreams. "I've known...all...this time," his voice became dark. "I've never told anyone, because I didn't want them to have the power that I have over you…"

"What power," asked Bruce with no emotion behind his words.

"Familiarity," he stated with a knowing smile. "No one shall ever know you the way that I do. Nor will they know that I was the one that made you…" A laugh left his lips once more. "I made you," he purred with more feeling than ever before. "I'll never be your father that I had taken, nor the beautiful and loving mother."

Joker shook his head. "No," he laughed some more. "I'm the uncle, who encouraged you to take your first steps in driving the car!"

Bruce couldn't argue with the man. Without him, he wouldn't be the hero that he was for Gotham City. Without him, he would still have his parents… A life that was unreachable.

"Come," stated the dark crusader. "I'll take you home, Jack…" Lucky for the two of them, the asylum wasn't that far from where they stood.

When they had reached the front gates, Joker turned to Batman once more. "Do yourself a favor...take the good doctor out on a date," his voice was low with a deep purr. "I believe she already knows who you are…"

"Is that a fact," stated Batman with a deep dark voice, with conviction. He fished out a key from his belt and opened the front gates. Leading the two onto the grounds.

"Why does that not surprise me," stated Jack with a scrunch up nose. "I wonder if they have you on speed dial…?"

"If that was true," stated Bruce with a dark look. "I wouldn't have to go looking after a few days...after the nightly news…"

Just as they had gotten to the front doors. Joker turned towards Bruce with a hard look across his face. "Do something for me, Bruce," he whispered softly and harsh tones. "Get yourself a wife and have kids...before life changes and it becomes too late…"

"Not you too," he whined softly.

Joker laughed, "I take it you get that a lot…" Then the doors opened, showing them a medical staff in front of them. He took a deep breath before looking towards Batman again. "Like I said Batman, think about it…"

Bruce could only nod, before Joker went with the medical staff peacefully. One of the doctors came out with a raise eyebrow, as he looked towards Joker for a moment. "What happened? I don't see any noticeable attack...from either of you?"

"He...took a doctor, only to get the answers he sought out." Bruce took a deep breath. "He found that his DNA was what killed his wife…"

"Oh yes," the asylum doctor replied. "He did...mention something like that. But to get that kind of answers...must be and eye opener for him…"

"Try to be nice to him, doctor." Batman turned to leave.

"Will do," stated the man before going back into the building.

Bruce had a lot to think about and not enough time to do so. ' _Why does my life end up being more of a mess than I would like it to be?'_

xXx

Once Hermione Granger had made it back to Gotham General. Many of the people had rushed towards her. Asking how she had gotten away from Joker. She hadn't answered anything. Only pushed people away from her, trying to get to the next set of rooms to help other children.

As she was talking to the parents and administer another set of meds to another child. Batman came into the room with a bellowing cape. ' _Professor Snape would be so proud.'_

"Dr. Granger," he spoke with determination. As his fits rested on his hips.

She shook her head, as she watched her medicine do its work. "I can't stay and talk, Batman. I have patients that need my attention."

"What kind of heart-to-heart did you have with Joker," he asked with determination in his husky sounding voice.

"What do you mean," she shrugged her shoulders. Hermione turned to the little boy with a smile. "I think ice cream will be heading your way, once you have a some dinner…"

"Thanks, doctor," the boy rasped with glee.

Hermione then turned towards the hallway, having the hero of Gotham at her heels. "Out of all the times I've faced him. He actually asked me to take him back...to the asylum."

At that moment she stopped in her tracks. Causing everyone to stop as well, since everyone had been following them. Hermione turned on her heels to look into his eyes. "Really," she asked with a tilt of her head.

"Yes," he spoke simply. Reminding her so much of her old professor.

' _Did all men in black had the same schooling of indifference?'_ She shook her head before turning back towards where she was heading. "Interesting," she stated with confliction. She really didn't know how to feel about everything.

"Batman," called Dr. Jones, as he was making his way towards the two. Rushing and trying not to trip on his own feet. "We don't have any more issues that asks for your professionalism!"

"Wrong," huffed Bruce, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "She was with Joker, who asked me to take him back… I just want to know...what happened?"

"You should know Batman," answered Hermione as she went into another room. Talking to the parents before looking over the little girl before her. Hearing the child's battle of trying to breath. "You were there."

"Pneumonia," gasped Batman with worry. He glanced towards Hermione with a harsh look. "Why didn't you come to her sooner?"

"I would have," she growled out. "But someone kidnapped me to find answers to why he's still alive." Her voice became harsh and distant.

Instead of using a syringe into the bag like she did with others. She did it and placed into the child's chest. With a tub that is already sticking out of her body.

Hermione leaned down towards the girl with a sweat calm smile. "Now sweaty, the medicine is making its way to your airways… Take deep slow breaths…" Once the child was doing as Hermione had asked. "That's it...you got it."

"Dr. Granger," asked the father. "Will..she be alright?"

Hermione glanced up, with a happy smile. "She will. Just allow her to rest when she needs it. Within a few hours, she'll have some soup and see how she does from there…"

"Thank you, Dr. Granger," the mother rushed to Hermione and hugged her. "Bless you…"

Batman then followed the estranged doctor out of the room again. "Tell me," he harshed out with a demanding under his tone of voice.

It seemed to have been the last straw for Hermione. Because she turned around and rushed towards him. Digging her finger into his hard leather, chiseled chest. "Now see here, mister," her voice became harsh and strict. Making everyone around them to go silent.

"You may be the hero of Gotham City, Batman," her voice risen only slightly but controlled. "But you have no power over me. Not when there are people that need me the most." Her brown eyes flashed with a hint of red of fire. "Don't...mistake me for a fool!"

She then turned around and went on to others that needed her help. Feeling the close shadow of the man at her heels. Hermione had managed to go to all of the fifty children within the building that were sent to the hospital. Where all the Medical Board would see how her research had pans out, under their watchful eye.

As agreed, once she was done giving the children their doses. She was not allowed to see them again, not without another doctor to see how their were fairing. Once she had given them the treatment, she couldn't go back to the next day. With the added doctor, to see the notes and see how far they had gone.

Hermione turned towards Batman, since he had hardly left her side. "Since you've stayed around and allowed me to do my work." She saw that the whole hospital floor was watching them. "I'm willing to go with you… But I must be back by tomorrow at eight, for my final rounds…"

"Final...rounds," he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Surely you have to stay longer than that?"

"No," she shook her head. "As agreed," her eyes flashed towards Dr. Jones. "Tomorrow, will be my last day...here."

Batman understood what was going on. Dr. Jones was threatened with Hermione's research on healing people. That he only agreed for a small window of proof. Before she had to leave the city once again.

"Mr. Bruce Wayne had asked for your assistance, Dr. Granger," he purred deeply. "Asking you to come by the estate to... Educate him on the worldly issues that his donation will help you on your research." It was enough to see the heated anger coming from Dr. Jones that he so enjoyed to see.

Hermione groaned, as she whispered. "Did you really have to do that?"

"If it gets the point across," he whispered back.

She bit her lip, trying to prevent a smile or even a laugh to escape her lips. "I'll...meet him...then." Her smile was enough to make everyone to heave a sigh of relief.

A news crew that still was in the building had walked over to them. "Batman," a cameraman asked. "Would Mr. Wayne be angered if we come along. We would like to be educated about what is to go on with Dr. Granger's research?"

Hermione saw the confliction in his eyes. She shook her head and made her way down the hall. It was time to change out of her clothes. ' _It's been a long day…'_

As she walked away, she heard. "Mr. Wayne wants a private discussion with Dr. Granger but he will be sending a document of what was said…"

"But," cried everyone. She didn't stay long enough to hear the rest of it. It wasn't her place to put out the fires that Bruce had set up for himself. ' _He may be a Billionaire but...that is all that he has going for him…'_


	4. Chapter 4

Intertwining

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 4

A couple of hours had passed, where the two had found themselves back at Wayne Manor. Where Alfred was serving them some pasta dishes in the dining hall. Hermione didn't feel like dressing up, she had done enough of that for one lifetime as it was. But shown up in a pair of jeans and a white dress shirt with a sweater vest upon that.

Bruce, she found was the same. Black slacks, black dress shirt, and a black vest. Minus the tie. What all she could ask for, she had never seen or heard him dressing down. As the term has ever called it being.

"Are you going to tell me what happened between you and Jack," he asked once again.

"Why do you care," she asked. Hermione had no more energy to fight with the man before her. "He found something that...no one seemed to have told him. He is chemically altered, Bruce. To the point that it has killed his chance of ever having children… Let it go," she deplored him.

"I...I will, I just," he shook his head. Not believing what he was learning. "He never acted the way he was...not like that. He looked sad, even the years I had faced him. He was never that sad before...or lost."

Hermione nodded, "I also believed he was going to kill me. Because of what I was telling him." She shivered in her seat, before taking a goblet of whine. "I had thought...he was really going to kill me."

Bruce had taken a deep breath. "You know...of all the times I wanted to stop him and caused him pain. I never thought I would ever see it, not like that at least." His eyes found their way to her. "What's your plan after here?"

"Africa," she whispered. "There are so many children that need my help."

He nodded, he had some kind of idea that would a place for her to go. "Any reason of why you think that would be a good place to start. When there is so much war going on."

Hermione hummed for a moment, seemed to be deep in thought. "I am also going to go to other places here in the US, than Europe. Before making my way into Africa. But don't worry Bruce, I know what I'm getting myself into."

"Do you," he asked with a harsh tone. "When those like ISIS are out there?"

Her eyes flickered for a moment, before taking another bite of her pasta. She knew it would be a long night for her to explain things to the rich man. But she needed all the energy to get by. "I had seen enough war, to know that there are people suffering, Bruce."

"That may be true, Hermione. But couldn't you send others to heal them?"

"I could," her eyes focused on the table before her. "But I like to see those smiles, of those that I've helped."

"You can do that here," he calmly stated. "Please...Hermione, I would like you to stay."

"Give me one good reason, why I should," her eyes found his. As tears made their way down her face.

He had gotten up from his seat. Made his way to her, fallen to his knees. Grabbing her hands in his own. Bringing them up to kiss her knuckles. "Because my dream was to marry you, Hermione. How can I do that, when you are running off somewhere to die…?"

Tears leaked out her eyes even more. "Bruce," she gasped out. "I...I...don't know where this is coming from?"

A smile pulled at his lips. "Ever since our childhood, back before you ran off to Scotland." He chuckled as he saw her surprised face. "Alfred told me about a boarding school… Anyways...I didn't know what I was missing. Until I didn't see your face...until the other night…"

"I.."

"Please," he pleaded upon his knees. "Please...stay." A hand came up to her cheek, holding her to look towards his own eyes. "Stay and help others… I'll send doctors across the world for you… Just stay...and be my wife…?"

A gulp sounded, as she saw the determination in his eyes. The eyes that haunted her in her sleep, of the sad little boy. Other than Harry, she wanted to come back to the US and help the most. But fate had other plans for her...in the UK.

She thought through all the things that he had pointed out. There was ISIS and other extremists across the globe. Would she be safe enough to help those that needed her help the most. Would she be able to find...whatever it was to end all sickness?

Hermione knew it was close to the time that she needed to stop. Stop and dig her fingers and stay where she was at. It was hard to do research while on the run. Or even traveling from place to place was getting hard for her. She was starting to feel tired.

Then a thought came into her brain. ' _Would I be able to heal those like Joker, if I was able to stay?'_ She knew that she had a better chance if she did. Even if she wouldn't be able to go and be educated by any of the medicine men in tribes long forgotten. ' _But then again…'_

If she was going to be a wife to Bruce Wayne. She might be able to tell him about her magic and would be able to travel the globe a different way. Under the radar and able to be home. ' _It would be nice to have a home again…'_

She smiled, as she leaned towards him and kissed him at the edge of his lips. "Yes," she gasped softly. "I'll...be your...wife…"

"Yes," they could barely hear a shout coming from the kitchen. Knowing it was Alfred listening in to their talking.

A chuckled left their lips, as they kissed one another. Bruce leaned in and whispered. "Normally I would have you up in my room… Before the end of the night…"

Hermione hit him, as she laughed. Shaking her head. "That isn't going to happen," she hit him again. "I can't believe you! Did you really asked me to marry you then," she waved her hands towards the upstairs.

"I really mean to marry you, Hermione." His voice came out with determination. "But...Alfred would lead you to your own room. Just know...once after marriage...you're all mine."

A laugh left her lips. Shaking her head. "Fair," she stated. "Sounds fair!"

The two had finished their meal before Alfred had shown her to her room. Once inside, she knew her future had changed from what she had thought it would be. ' _Who knew...after all this time...I would be married to Bruce?'_

xXx

Once Alfred had shown Hermione to her room. He had found his way into Bruce's room. "Well done, sir. Well done," he praised. "I'm happy that the two of you...had found each other again."

Bruce smiled softly to his old friend. "You were hoping," he accused.

"I was indeed, sir," he smiled even more. "An old man like I, can always wish for things and end up coming true." Alfred then went over to the windows to close them up. Hoping that the Bat wasn't needed that night. "Have any plans of what for the wedding, sir?"

"The garden," stated Bruce knowingly. "If memory serves me right...she had always found her way to the garden…"

"Very good sir," Alfred smiled before making his way out of the master bedroom.

Bruce knew that he had rushed things with Hermione Granger. But...he didn't want her to run off. Then finding out his dreams would never come true. Either because she found someone else to love, because he couldn't get his act together. Or for her to love the world as a whole, where she would be lost and never find her way back…

' _My parents would have been happy,'_ he thought kindly about his mother and father. ' _They would be happy knowing I married the girl...that caused their happiness. Whenever we had a bicker about our own intelligence.'_

He had to chuckle about the memories that he had of the two of them. They would bicker night and day, about what we knew about our studies. Our parents would giggle about their chosen words with one another.

' _It was time for me to...share my life with another,'_ as he made his way into his closet. Changing into his night clothes. Hoping that Gotham wouldn't need him that night. He had put in some hours as Batman earlier.


	5. Chapter 5

Intertwining

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 5

As time passed, a few months to be precise. Hermione had sent out a few trusted doctors that Bruce Wayne had helped her in finding. Each one of them had the same beliefs as she did. Five her sent out to Africa, while one traveled across the rest of the US. While two more traveled through Europe and Asia.

Hermione had agreed to stay in Gotham. Where she worked on a new research to help those that suffer of genetic alterations. Those that wanted to be turned back. On the top of that list, she found that not just Joker that wanted it. But also Mr. Freeze, who wanted to be apart of the research as well. She had found what a great mind he had, since he wanted to heal his own wife with her own illnesses.

It was just before the weekend. Her being at the asylum talking with Joker and Mr. Freeze in the laboratory that was provided for them. "It still eludes me that you're able to work with us, Hermione," stated Joker in his rare days of wanting to talk.

She took a deep breath, as she was cleaning up the work area of her notes. Pulling everything into her carrying bag. "Why would it, Jack?" She looked over her shoulder, as he leaned against the wall behind her. "When we've been doing this a few months…"

"That may be true," replied Mr. Freeze. As he was pushing his notes into a folder of his own. "But...aren't you nervous about working with...known criminals?"

"If that was true," Hermione glared at the two. As she had gotten out of her chair. "Then I wouldn't be able to get anything done… Don't you know, around the world everyone had some kind of past."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I would be jobless or even out of work if I can't work with those around me." She walked over and gave a one armed hug to Joker. "On an off topic. I won't be around for...about a week or so…"

"Ah," Joker smiled with all his teeth showing. "The wedding of the year has finally come."

Mr. Freeze shook his head. "Enjoy the bliss, while it lasts, Hermione." He made his way over to her and hugged her. "Hopefully, Batman can have the holiday to enjoy as well.."

Joker and Hermione gaped at the ice man with disbelief. "What," Mr. Freeze asked with a shrug. "It really doesn't take a genius to figure these things out."

Hermione glanced towards Joker with a slight harshed glare. "You…?"

"Nope," he shook his head, hands raised for her to see. "I didn't say a word… An uncle would never rat out...on those that he made…"

"You," pointed Mr. Freeze with harshness in his voice. "Were the one who took his parents?"

"Opsss," Joker looked scared as he saw Hermione's heated look. "I think...my room is calling…" He rushed out of the room like the fire of hell was at his heels.

For the first time since the glory days of Hogwarts. Along with the massive tests that she had ever worried herself over. Her brain was overloaded with the knowledge that she had found herself with. ' _What would Bruce do, once I tell him…?'_

"Don't worry your sweet head, Hermione." Mr. Freeze made his way towards the door. "Enjoy your happy days with your new husband… If God forbids, something happen while he's out of town. Joker and I will handle it."

She started laughing, trying to picture the two saving Gotham City. "Just...don't scare the law enforcement." She smiled kindly, as she followed after him. They made their way down the hall, like they had done many times before.

"I can't really promise anything," he smiled knowingly to the woman next to him.

A doctor met them in the hallway. He glanced towards Mr. Freeze before looking towards Hermione. "I see that you've packed up a...little earlier today. Is there anything wrong? I saw Joker rushing out of the room, sooner than I have ever seen him."

"Nothing is wrong, Dr. Clarke. I'm just leaving earlier, because of my upcoming wedding is tomorrow…"

"Oh yes," the man smiled kindly. "I hope its as a beautiful day, as the weather was going to give…" He glanced towards Mr. Freeze and asked. "Any luck on your own research in curing your wife?"

He shook his head. "Not really, but I'm starting to read into Hermione's own research and see if I can build something from it…" It was something she had started talking to him about. Having her strand of medical research to help. But sadly, it would only could of cured her if it didn't fall to its final stages. So they figured to combined their abilities to make it a true cure for any stage.

"Good," Dr. Clarke spoke with a hidden smile. "More minds into research and development does make a world of a difference after all." He glanced around for a moment. "Dr. Granger soon to be Wayne. What would you be doing once honeymoon is over…? Would you like to work on Harvy case anytime soon?"

Hermione gave a sad shake of her head. "As much as Bruce would like me to help Harvy next. I don't think...I could handle him and Jack in the same room…" She tapped Mr. Freeze's arm and smiled. "Its enough of a pleasure to work with Victor here…"

Dr. Clarke could only shake his head. "How can you handle a bunch...of men in the same room, Dr. Granger?"

She saw that he was only struggling with the fact that she could work with convicts. She had even felt Mr. Freeze slightly jumped next to her. Letting her know that he know what the other doctor was thinking.

Hermione glared at the man before her. "Regardless, Dr. Clarke," her voice growled out. Letting all the people within the building to take notice. At least the ones that were nearby. "These people are living and breathing, hurting in their own way. It's up to us to help them…"

She then turned to Mr. Freeze with a smile across her face. "Now...you and Jack stay out of trouble while I'm gone…" She gave a whink to the man in ice before making her way down the hall. Hearing the whistles as she passed many others on by.

Even Jack called out from his cell. "What Spitfire is on the move...tonight...baby!" She could only shake her head. Knowing the toxins within his blood had affected his brain.

"Night...Jack," she called out to him. Ever since she had learned of his name and they had worked next to each other. Hermione would never call him by the name he had earned in Gotham.

Once she reached the outer doors of the building. What was waiting before her. Could only make her laugh. It was Bruce in his expensive suit, with a hand full of wildflowers in his hands.

"Hello, Hermione," he purred out softly. "How was your lovely day?"

She gave a worried look before taking the flowers from him. "Something's wrong," she stated before climbing into the car, just as he followed right after her.

"Who told you," he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No one silly," she giggled. "But you showing up with flowers tells me everything. Plus, Alfred gave a worried look…"

"Using your family against me isn't going to help...is it?" He chuckled for a moment. "No, he would always be on your side…"

"Only where it's important...sir," answered his butler in the driver seat.

"So...tell me," glared Hermione as she placed the flowers in her lap. Crossing her arms over her chest. "Something is deadly wrong?"

"Not really," huffed Bruce with a slight irritation. "I was talking to one of my...developers from my father's company…" He had taken a deep breath.

"What makes you think that?"

"He told me… 'Mister Wayne, if you don't want to tell me exactly what you're doing, when I'm asked, I don't have to lie. But don't think of me as an idiot.'"

It caused Hermione to laugh out loud. Not realizing that she missed the wit of intelligent men. It almost made her miss Professor Snape. It was rare and far inbetween these days, for her to miss that man.

"What's his name," she asked with fondness in her voice.

"Lucius Fox," Bruce chuckled darkly. "I sometimes wonder if I was dealing with a southern devil?"

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. ' _Lucius...please be someone other than Malfoy's father… I can't deal with the likes of him...while I'm trying to build a new life.'_ She gave a kind smile. "When will I meet him?"

"At the wedding," Bruce chuckled. "I just hope I'm not setting myself up to having no wife...when you meet him. Because of all the hairbrain ideas that the two of you might cook up…"

A blush came across Hermione's face. Knowing that Bruce had spoken the truth. But it was enough to cause herself to worry. ' _Am I that easy to ready?'_

On the drive back to the mansion. They looked at the city around them. Realizing a deep dark feeling was overshadowing them. The two looked at each other, seeing that they both had the same thought. ' _Something is coming...and it's coming soon…'_

Up ahead there was a traffic stop. Where they saw a man that made Hermione think of Sirius Black in glasses. Walked up to their car, knocking on Bruce's window with his knuckle.

"Detective Gordon," asked Bruce with a raised eyebrow. "What's going on…?"

"Mr. Wayne," the man looking Sirius gave a slight nod. "Do you think our friend would be showing up soon… We are facing a bank robbery in progress."

"I could be a possibility," stated Bruce with a kind smile. He turned towards Hermione, "You should…"

"If you finish that thought...you will find yourself without a wedding tomorrow…" She gave him a hard look. "I am a doctor after all…"

"Yes dear." He then turned towards Alfred with a slight hiss. "Make sure she takes care of herself…"

"Yes sir," stated the butler with confliction.

Detective Gordon came to Hermione's side of the car and opened the door. Helping her out and leading her down the side of the street. "This way doctor, we may have some need of you…"

"Agreed detective," she stated with confliction. She knew that she hadn't left Bruce for very long. When Batman came flying into the scene and rushing into the bank.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE," called out the detective. Not realizing that none of this task force would want to have a run in with the Dark Knight. Which Hermione had learned from most of the convicts at the asylum had known to call him. "Don't worry Dr. Granger," he whispered softly. "Our boy knows what he's doing…"

"That's not what I'm afraid of," she whispered back. Her brown eyes finding his light eyes. "It's what he's unable to do is what I'm afraid of…" It was enough for a dark thought to linger in the air.

Gordon then gave a big sigh. "Looking forward for tomorrow," he asked kindly.

Hermione gave off a soft giggle. "Let me guess, you're part of the security that he hired?"

"Guilty," he stated with a sparkle in his eyes.

As the two looked towards the Gotham National Bank. Hermione had taken a deep breath. "You remind me of...someone." He turned to her with a thoughtful look. "Someone that had fought everything to keep those incent…"

"What happened to him," he asked with a sorrow sound in his deep raspy voice.

"We lost him…" A couple of tears left her eyes. "He was a good man…"

After a few more moments of waiting. They heard some shots being fired off. Before someone flew out of the window with the crash of slitting glass.

"Has anyone thought about bullet proof windows," Hermione asked the detective.

"Yeah, but the city doesn't want to spend money on those…" He chuckled as he walked towards the man on the ground. Kneeing him right in the middle of the shoulder blades. Before handcuffing him. "Besides...I think the city would be dull without the shattered windows…"

Hermione chuckled before she moved out of her hiding spot. Making her way closer to the shattered window. It was at that moment that Alfred had came to her. With her doctor's bag in his hands. She laid her back against the wall. Listening for anything within the bank.

What she heard, was enough to know to make her way away from the window for a few more minutes. "Found anything," asked Gordon.

She shook her head. "Only the sound of grunting. Letting me know he's still cleaning up…" Hermione crossed her arms over her shoulder. "Why can't men talk things out without fighting?"

Alfred had taken a deep breath. "Would life get any easier...maybe. But would it be fun...no."

Hermione giggled some more. She couldn't remember a time, even before the war with Wizarding World had came to be. If she really laughed as much as she had. When she had fallen back into Bruce's life.

"Dr. Granger," a deep raspy voice called out of the broken window. "You should come in…"

She had heard his voice in Batman mode. More times within the last month to know that she should hurry. When she rushed into the bank with Alfred and Gordon right behind her. When she rushed into the door, she found many people laying around the massive lobby of the bank.

"Which ones," she asked in a gasp.

It was then that Batman had wrapped his hand around her upper arm to lead her across the bank. He lead her to the back of the stalls. It was when she saw a woman laying on the floor. Grabbing onto her arms, with tears leaking out of her eyes.

Hermione pulled away from him and rushed towards the woman upon the floor. "Hello," she spoke softly to the woman. "My name is Dr. Hermione Granger, can I please see your wound?"

The woman nodded, just as Hermione reached into her bag. Grabbed some gloves and went to work on seeing her arm. "What's your name?"

"Della," she gasped out, trying to breath through the pain.

Hermione nodded, smiling at the woman. "It looks like you're going to need some stitches. But nothing life threatening…" She went into the bag and brought out what she needed to help the pain. "I'll make you comfortable before the Medic shows up…"

"Medic," asked Gordon with worry. "Don't tell me you went through a war?"

Hermione turned towards the detective with a harsh look. "I grew up around war, detective. It's one of the reasons I wanted to be a healer...doctor…" She focused upon the woman once more. "Are you allergic to anything, Della?"

The woman nodded, "Yes," she gasped out. "Sulphur…"

Hermione went through a mental checklist. Before fishing out some antibiotics that didn't have any sulphur in it. She gave the woman a shot, before wrapping the woman's arm enough to be moved. Once the medics had shown up. She told them what she had done before moving away from the woman.

"Thank...you," Della gasped out from her shocked state. "Bless you...and Batman…"

Hermione was pulled onto her feet, by the very man. He turned her towards another spot of the bank. They walked through where everyone was sitting or lying down. Only to see that many of them were mainly in shock.

Detective Gordon was following her. Writing notes upon notes within his notepad. Mumbling under his breath. "Can't he try to make as little mess as possible… I already have city hall on my ass…"

Hermione was biting her lips. Trying to hide the fact that she wanted to giggle. But knew it wasn't the right time for such things. Not when she was needed for helping those that needed it. Which she found, other than that woman. There was really hardly any casualties.

"Well Batman," she turned to the Dark Knight next to her. Her ever tall dark shadow. "You saved...all their lives…"

"Yes," he grumbled, just as a hint of smile shown through. "I can't imagine...if I wasn't here…"

It was one of the many struggles that he had with Alfred. Since the butler wanted to see his young master as a father. But Hermione knew better than to ask him to stop. He reminded her of Harry. Always needed a purpose to keep on going. There was no other life he knew any better.

Hermione had left Britain behind after the war. After realizing it wasn't the life she wanted anymore. Not even with Ron. One of the last memories of the ginger was over a fight about him wanting her to stay home like his mother.

It wasn't the kind of life she ever pictured for herself. Not even for those that she had thought she loved. Ginny and Harry understood her urgency of leaving the Wizarding World behind. Even long before Ron ever could have seen. Surprising for someone who was a strategist.

One of the last persons that she had ever thought to ever say goodbye to. It was Draco Malfoy. Saying that it was about time that I saw something better than Ron. Even if I hadn't found it yet.

"I still remember your right hook, Granger," he had said. He gave one of his smirkie grins. "Hope for a greater future Granger," he spoke softly without heat or menus. Before he had turned away from her.

She shook her head when someone tried to get her attention. "Should we head for home, Hermione," asked Alfred. "You and Master Bruce have last minute run through with her guests tonight…"

"Yes," she nodded, feeling a bit tired. "We have guests showing up soon…" She turned towards Gordon with a smile. "Do you need anything from me, detective?"

"No Dr. Granger," he gave a smile of his own. "If anything comes up, I'll be at the mansion in the morning to ask."

Hermione allowed Alfred to usher her away from the broken bank. Almost reminding her of another bank that was broken. The very one that she had sent a dragon out into the world from…

Once Hermione had left, Gordon turned towards Batman with a raised eyebrow. "She said that I reminded her of someone. Do you know who it may have been?"

Batman gave a thought. He had heard her talk in her sleep alot and only one name stood out. All because he did look that person up. Only to find that man had been chased by the police...by a flying motorcycle.

"Sirius Black," Batman stated firmly. "Someone who was her best friend's uncle…" Before he turned away from the detective. Making his way out of the building at a rush. He never liked being held up from the public. Not ever since Hermione came back into his life.


	6. Chapter 6

Intertwining

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 6

Hermione Granger had just walked into the foyer of Wayne Mansion. When she was jumped by her lovely friends from the UK. She found herself in a middle of mainly a Weasley sandwich, minus Ron and Fred. But with Harry along with the hug.

"When did you all showed up," her bright smile shown across her face.

"Just now," answered Harry with a grin. He pointed behind his shoulder. "I even kidnapped someone to come along."

It caused Hermione to glare at him before looking. To her surprise, she saw Draco Malfoy. The very man that she had thought about nearly a half hour ago. "Hey," she smiled at him.

"Hey yourself, Granger." He looked around. "Not bad for...the new worldly mansion." His smirk spreading across his lips. "If I knew that you were looking for riches, Granger. I was surely available…"

"I hope you're joking Mr. Malfoy," stated Bruce as he walked into the foyer. His steps as graceful as anyone born of money. But showing his power with his long strides. "You wouldn't handle a man like me… I had ten years of martial arts and sword fighting under my belt."

Draco gave a smirk, shaking his head. "No," he purred out. "I wouldn't want to face a man like you. Not even over Granger."

Hermione turned towards Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "I'm glad that the two of you were able to make it," she smiled kindly to the two.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, dear," smiled Mrs. Weasley. A few tears leaked out of her eyes. "Even if you're not marrying into our family, Hermione. You will always be family to us, dear."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley…" It was then that she rush to the two and hugged them. Not realizing that she had been missing a sense of family. Ever since she had left the UK behind her.

Mrs. Weasley turned towards Bruce with a harsh look. Not phasing the billionaire one bit. "Now you treat our little Hermione with respect...you here!"

"Wouldn't dream of it, madam," he smiled kindly to the aging woman. "Before Hermione had gone to Hogwarts...we grew up together." He waved hands out, indicating that she had been to his mansion long before her meeting them. "She's after all, Alfred's young niece."

"Your Uncle Alfred, Hermione," asked Harry with a cheeky smile. "The one you stated was on a secret mission. About keeping a young prince safe from outside forces of his castle," he asked. While his eyebrows her fluttering up and down.

"And what a dandy job I've done so far, sir." Alfred came out of the kitchen area with a kind smile.

"That you have, Alfred." Causing many to laugh around them.

Hermione blushed, after seeing everyone was looking towards her. Causing Bruce to chuckle deeply. "Well...I'm the prince hidden within a castle." He walked towards his bride and wrapped his arm around her. "You should stop being a doctor and become a writer, my love."

She gave a thoughtful look. "I might do just that," she kissed his cheek. "After I tried to heal some of your old lost friends...Bruce."

Alfred stutter, before glaring towards her. "I just hope its long after...some time to study that is, Hermione." She and Bruce understood his meaning. Not after they had tried for a family.

"Well then dear," called out Mrs. Weasley. "Why don't you show us where the wedding will be, dear."

It was from there that the group was taken to the backside of the mansion. Where they could see a setup of flowers, archways, and lined rows of chairs leading to a platform.

"Oh…my," gasped Mrs. Weasley with a sight pout. "What am I supposed to do?"

Brush chuckled as he shook his head. "Nothing but to be happy for Hermione." He gave her a peck on her forehead, as he whispered, "You were right…dear."

"She was right about what," asked Ginny in her high voice. When she had popped up in between the two of them. Giving off a suggestive look.

Harry smirked, shaking his head. "I think Hermione had warned Bruce about her mother's need for…helping."

"What is wrong about me helping?!"

"Nothing Mrs. Weasley," Hermione had tried to get out. But found that she wasn't being heard.

Ginny stepped forward with a stern look across her face. "Mom! This is about Hermione's day. She didn't even asked me for help." She glanced around for a moment. "But I have to say…she did good for a bookworm minded plane Jane."

"HEY," cried the bride. "That may be true, Ginny. But I've done well for myself. I've even grown some fashion knowledge after leaving the UK."

Normally George would have something. Which caused Hermione to look towards him. Only to see the slight distance in his eyes. Struggling to show a small spark.

'He's still missing the shadow of Fred.' A tear wanted to leave her left eye.

"It's about time to flash your womanliness, Granger," struggled purred George.

Charlie wrapped an arm around his younger brother with a kind smile. "That's it George… Show that fiery spirit. Don't hold back!"

Hermione turned to Harry with sorrow in her eyes. "No one blames for leaving, Hermione. Hell," he shook his head. "I almost did myself. … not many people were able to move past the war."

Draco gave off his signature smirk. "Why don't you tell her everything Potter? Tell her if she was back home, she would be part of a marriage law type lottery. Where she would be forced to marry someone that she didn't want."

Bruce looked everyone around him. Seeing the same look across each of their faces. Seeing the truth written all over their bodies. He turned to his bride, only to see a very pale woman next to him. "You had no idea?"

"I…I," she stampeded out. "It was the an additive reason that I've left." Everyone was surprised at what they were learning. "After I had graduated from my doctor's degree…Kingsley came to me. He gave me raw data on some studies that he was presented with. Only to confirm his findings."

"What was that," Draco asked with controlled anger.

She glanced at Bruce before taking a deep breath. "If purebloods kept on going the way they were…there would be no more magic born into the world…"

"Magic," Bruce asked in disbelief. "I knew you went to a special boarding school…"

Hermione closed her eyes and grumbled. "I knew that I've forgotten something…"

"Who would have she married," Bruce asked.

"Well," Harry quivered softly. He looked towards Hermione with what looked like pain in his eyes. "You had a list of prospective husbands Mione."

She leaned into Bruce. Not realizing how much shock she was experiencing. "H…how?"

Draco mumbled, "I was on it…"

"Same," answered Charlie and George.

Harry glared at the three of them. "You're not helping." He walked over to Hermione with a kind smile. "That list no longer matters. Not when you're marrying for love."

Bruce felt uneasy. He could only imagine if he hadn't been able to find her once again. Before their stupid law came out for her to marry. In-order for her to make magical babies. He really wasn't upset about her being a magical person. More like, he hated that she didn't tell him.

"Why you didn't tell me," he asked with a deep sorrow voice.

"Dear," whispered Mrs. Weasley. Causing Bruce to look towards her. "It's not simple as her keeping it, because she didn't trust you. It's because of our laws, dear. That make her hold her tongue of what she is…"

"What laws," he growled out. "I know that I'm not magical or anything. But I've got a right to know," he started pacing. It was something he didn't when he felt caged. Caged on knowing anything important. 'Is someone going to do something in Gotham, for me to hit over the head with…? Please!"

Harry grumbled, "To keep two worlds separate…" He then looked towards Hermione with a lost look in his eyes. "Do you know why?"

She shook her head. "I didn't really read anything about that…"

"I know," stated a smug looked Draco. "It's because of the witch burnings back in the day of the founders. It was one of the reasons why Slytherin didn't want muggleborns into the school. Thinking that their crazed families would come hunting for the rest of the population…"

Hermione gasped at that moment. "All this time… We had thought that Slytherin was racist… But it wasn't...he was trying to keep the school safe…"

Harry had started to laugh. "Oh…" He laughed some more, holding onto his stomach. "I wish old Tom was around…" His cheeks becoming red. "If only he knew…"

"Tom," asked Bruce with raised eyebrows. He then turned towards Hermione with worry in his eyes. "What else haven't you told me?"

It was from that moment. That the witches and wizards of Britain had filled Bruce in. Everything from the night that Harry had gotten his scar. To the years within the castle walls of Hogwarts. Then the leading death to the latest Dark Lord of the Wizarding World.

Some time during their stories. They had moved from the gardens to the dining room, where they had ate dinner. Then to the massive room. Where everyone sat around the leather covered couches and chairs. In one chair, Bruce had managed to get Hermione to sit upon his lap. While he held onto her.

"Impressive," Bruce breathed out, once all the stories had been told. He had glanced at the woman within his arms. As she laid her head on one of his shoulders. "I knew that you had a brain, Hermione. But implying like you did, it would have taken me a while. Even with a computer." He should his head with a smile. "Imagine...all you needed was some good books…"

Harry smiled, "You don't know half of it...mate."

Draco groaned, "Face it Potter, you wouldn't passed school if wasn't for Granger."

Ginny shook her head. "I still couldn't believe you three had surprived a troll in your first year." She shivered. "And all I worried about was a cursed book taking my life…"

"That was scary to watch," stated Harry. "I still see that snake chasing me in my sleep…"

Bruce looked towards Hermione, as she looked slightly sad. "You felt bad that you couldn't help him? All because the snake forced you to sleep," he smiled cheekly.

She hit him, "Not you too!" Causing everyone to laugh. "Every years since then," she shrieked softly. "Everyone would say the same thing!"

Draco had openly chuckled, which surprised everyone to hear. "Yeah, even Snape wouldn't let you get by with a jab like that in class…" He smiled, "Speaking of which...he will be coming for the wedding tomorrow. All thanks to your early treatments to keeping him alive…"

Hermione shook her head. "It wasn't me...not really." She looked towards her lap, not realizing that Bruce had laced his fingers with one of her hands. "I couldn't do it without Fawkes."

Bruce saw that she was not used to people speaking highly of her. 'It must be because of this Professor Snape… She must have thought greatly about the man…'

Ginny smiled, "So...you didn't tell us who would be your bridesmaids or anything!" She looked antsy in her seat. "You got to tell us what we're all doing tomorrow?"

"Ginny...you're my maid of honor of course," Hermione looked towards Bruce with a smile. "Even though there will be tons of people at the wedding, because of his rich status. We wanted a small party…"

"Alfred would have been walking Hermione down the allies. But he won't stop being the head of staff…" Bruce looked uncomfortable at stating that.

But Hermione smiled. "I was hoping that Harry would…" Everyone looked towards Harry, whom looked surprised. "Why," he asked.

"Because...you've always been there for me, Harry. And I've always thought of you as my brother," she smiled with warmth in her eyes.

"Mione," he smiles as a couple of tears leaked out of his eyes. "Same...I've felt the same…"

Arthur chuckled from his seat. "See, Molly. I've told you that you didn't have worry about Harry and Hermione all those years." His blue eyes sparkling with mischief, just like his many sons had. "And you were worrying for nothing…"

"But she didn't marry Ron...or any of my other sons," she huffed softly. Not realizing that everyone could hear her. "I still don't understand what happened to the two of them. Not even Ron could tell us anything…"

Hermione gulped in her seat. Bruce could only shake his head. He could only imagine something like that with his own mother. Back in the day that she had lived. She had wished that Hermione would come back into his life again. At least her wish did come true.

"I understand that Hermione is...a catch," he couldn't believe he was using British slang. He pulled her closer to him, seeing her give off a hinted blush. Causing many to chuckle, but Mrs. Weasley. "But...I've grown up with Hermione. Long before she went to Hogwarts, which gave me first bids to her heart."

He could see the spark of her Spitfire attitude was about the irruped and knew he needed to calm her heated sails. "Hermione had challenged me like on other. Not even after our childhood."

"I agree to that notion sir," stated Alfred as he walked into the room with fresh drinks. "As I recall, I don't remember who outwitted who…"

Bruce smiled, after remembering an image of their shared past. "I also recall, how she would get so angry if I didn't allow her at least five hours in the family library. Before I was allowed to talk to her…"

Hermione gasped, "Was I really that bad?"

"You still are," stated many voices around the room.

He chuckled, as he felt his smile splitting his face in half. "You know...I have always enjoyed watching you read. How your eyes would lit up. Just by learning something that you hadn't before."

"You too," chuckled Draco from where he sat. He shook his head. "I once thought I was additive, she watching her from afar. I always wondered what thoughts raced within her mind. Just having being alive, just by reading…" He shivered. "It was hard to believe to imagine that she's human…"

Harry grumbled, "Try going on the run with her. I could hear her talking her sleep. About discovering the lost Alexandra Library in Egypt."

"Hey," she cried out. "It's still a dream of mine!"

Bruce kissed her forehead. "For some reason...that doesn't surprise me. What does...she hadn't asked from my family library since she started living here."

Hermione had taken a deep breath. "Sorry for wanting to cure people," she grumbled softly. "I do have all the time of our lives to read your library, Bruce."

"True," he smiled calmly.

"Sorry to butt in sir, but I'm afraid the late hour is upon us. You'll should head for bed, if the wedding should start as it's appointed time," stated Alfred. After seeing a few yawns.

Ginny piped up as she had gotten upon her feet. "Hermione, we should have a slumber party. You know...like old times, before the wedding!"

"Ginny," gasped Mrs. Weasley. "You shouldn't intrude on someone like that. Not when...we're in a massive home.."

She glanced towards Bruce with a worried look. Not knowing if he had other plans for the night. "Go," he smiled. "You should take this time with your friends, dear. They would be going back home...soon enough."

"Okay," she smiled at him before pulling herself away from him. "Come Ginny...or you'll get lost…" Causing many to laugh. As the ginger haired girl followed their bookworm out of the room.

"Alfred is the rest of the guest room ready," he asked his old friend.

"Yes, sir." He turned towards the elder couple. "Follow me please, I show you to the finest room that overlooks the gardens."

"Thank you, Alfred," answered Mr. Weasley, before he ushered Mrs. Weasley out of the room.

"As for the rest, follow me." Bruce had gotten upon his feet. "I think I know where to put you…" Starting to make his way out of the massive living room. Getting everyone else to follow behind him.

Draco grumbled, "As long as the bed is green and silver...then I'll be fine."

Bruce gave a thought, "I think you'll like your room then…"


	7. Chapter 7

Intertwining

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 7

Hermione had just walked into her bedroom, with Ginny right behind her. Who had shoved the door closed and locked it. Making Hermione nervous for whatever the ginger girl had wanted to talk about. She wasn't wrong when she saw the fire of determination flash across the other girl's eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me about Bruce," she growled out softly. "HELL," her arms waved about. "Why didn't you tell anyone about him?"

Hermione had shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say, Ginny. He and I had barely talked to one another, while I was in Hogwarts. It wasn't until I was passing through that I was meeting up with him again…"

"Okay," Ginny nodded. "I'll give you that, but why didn't you tell me? Even though you may have had feelings for my idiot brother… But you could have talked about Bruce."

"I don't know," breathed out Hermione, as she was making her way to her bed. Sitting down as she faced the girl before her. "It...was around the time that his parents died… My parents weren't even coming back to visit anymore." Tears leaking out of her eyes.

"My parents...didn't think it was right for us to see Bruce. Not wanting him to feel the pain...because he had no parents of his own…" Tears came down, rushing faster than before. "It hurt...not seeing him," her hands came and hugged herself.

Ginny had lost the fire in her eyes. Seeing her friend falling before her very eyes. "Hermione," she whispered softly. "I...had no...idea…"

"No," Hermione cried softly. "I never thought I would see him again… Always fearing...that he had forgotten about me. And not wanting to see that I was right."

"Of course...you were wrong," smiled Ginny. "Otherwise, you wouldn't be getting married."

"Yeah," agreed Hermione. "...I am…"

"I was meaning to ask you, Hermione." Causing the brunette to look up towards the ginger. "The day that my mother came to visit you...believing that Ron was going to ask you. What happened?"

Hermione had taken a deep breath. "It was after graduation...at the Three Broomsticks. I didn't know what was going on… I had been studying for the last few months on tests… Since we were on the run and wanted to have a good grade…"

Hermione had shaken her head. "Your mom had pulled me into one of the tables. Saying she wanted to talk to me about something… Then Ron came rushing into the door… Getting down on his knee. About to say something. Then Lavender came rushing right behind him…"

"Oh," Ginny gave a harsh look. "Do I really want to know what happen next?"

"Lavender had grabbed Ron and started to argue with him. Saying that he was making the biggest mistake of his life…"

"I can only imagine…"

"Telling him that he wouldn't see his child...if he went along with the idea of marrying me…"

"What," gasped Ginny with disbelief. "My brother…?"

"Had been sleeping with her for about a month… Causing a pregnancy to occur. Just a couple of days before the graduation…" Nodded Hermione, with a small smile. "I was so confused on what to say to Ron, if he had asked. But your mother saved me by yelling at him. Telling him that he made the biggest mistake of letting me go…"

Ginny huffed, "Yeah. Mum wanted you and Harry in our Weasley family collection...apparently…" Shaking her red hair. "She was almost trying to get George or even Charlie to marry you…"

"Yeah," grumbled Hermione, as she pushed herself out of her bed. "I heard… Harry told me...just a couple of months after leaving the UK."

"Other than Ron...why did you leave the UK?"

Hermione gave a thoughtful look. "A lot of things… I wanted to see if I could heal my parents... After I had erased their memories of me… Only to find...there was no way. Not unless I had torchered them to get their memories back."

She had started to pace the great space of the massive bedroom. Something that she had thought was a way to spoil her. From Alfred's prospective, once she was given the room.

"After being on the run...during the war. I had been lying awake, countless hours and only thought of one thing. What can I do to help others?"

She remembered all the moments during her time on the run. With Harry beside her, with Ron for a short time. After he had left, she knew that she could never rely on him. Not like she could with Harry. While she only saw Harry as a brother.

"I knew...that I could heal others." She had found herself looking out of a window. Looking towards the dark of night, into the back gardens. "I could make their lives easier...especially children…"

"Hermione," Ginny whispered. "You really had everything planned out...didn't you?" She shook her head, causing the waves of her ginger hair to wave about. Laughing about the old joke the group had used to share. "I guess no one stood against that brain of yours…"

"No," Hermione gave a small smile. "They didn't…" She turned towards her friend with a thoughtful look. "What shall we do tonight?"

"Well…," she glanced towards the bathroom area with a knowing look. "We could take turns taking a shower… Do each other's hairs… Stay up watching TV… Do anything girly before she fallin' asleep…"

Hermione giggled, "I should have known better…"

"Yes Hermione," Ginny gave a flax looking glare. "You should have…" She rushed towards her and pulled her towards the bathroom. As the two of them giggled.

xXx

It was the next day. The day of the wedding. Bruce was sitting in his room. Allowing Hermione and her friends to have the rest of the house. He knew that each of them wanted to have some time together. Before the wedding.

He glanced at his watch. Only to remind himself that the wedding was still a ways off. He glanced towards his massive window. The one that looked towards Gotham. Only to see that everything was quiet.

' _Why is there nothing going on...today,'_ he asked himself. Only to realize that he was board. For the first time in ages, he felt board. "I just hope it stays that way...at least until I get back," he growled softly to the room.

A chuckle came to the doorway. "Nothing is going to ruin this day," huffed his old friend. "Not even you could get the city to misbehave today…"

"Wasn't hoping for that, Alfred." Bruce closed his eyes, as he leaned back in his seat. "I'm actually hoping for a few days off…"

"Good," huffed the elder man. "Really not looking forward in seeing Hermione in a bad mood…"

"No," agreed Bruce with a slight shake of his head. "I remember a time of our childhood. Only to remember her biting my hand. If I took a book she wanted to read…"

"Those were the days, sir," Alfred smiled. He placed a small serving tray next to Bruce. Before he turned and walked away. "Do remember to be dressed by one. I think her friends would like to say something...before the wedding…"

"Thanks Alfred."

It wasn't one that he was done getting dressed. But at twelve forty-five. It was when he had finished his tie. When someone came a knocking on his door.

"Yes," he called out. Before someone came into his room, with bellowing long black robe like cloak. Something that reminded him of his bat suit.

"Mr. Wayne," even the man's voice nearly reminded him of his own.

It was then he turned towards the man. Only to see that he had black hair that came down to his neck. He saw hollowed deep dark eyes. Where he was reminded of a man who knew torture and pain.

"Severus Snape," Bruce asked. After remembering something about the man before him, from Harry Potter.

That man before him simply nodded. Then closed the door behind him. "I'm here...to give some fatherly advice," stated the man in deep harsh but soothing tones. Causing Bruce to give a subtle smirk.

"We both know that Hermione can take care of herself, Mr. Snape," stated Bruce. With his own deep harsh tones that gave Severus the shivers. "Good to know I can give, as much I take…"

"I see why my students hated me." Severus Snape could see first hand what his own voice could do. And with the same tone coming from Bruce Wayne. He could see that he was a powerful man, not just because of his money either.

The empowering teacher looked around the massive en suite of the room. "I heard rumors of a man dressed as a bat." Severus turned to look at Bruce in the eyes. "Do you know anything about that?"

Bruce smiled, "No more than you…" He had learned a long time ago. A secret is only a secret. If only if you could close yourself off. From responding to anything that someone has asked you.

Severus smirked. "I have been known as the bat of the dungeons, Mr. Wayne." Nearly caused Bruce to shiver, but managed to show no outward signs. That Severus had gotten to him. "I like to believe that a bat and find a fellow bat…"

Bruce gave his rare true smile. "Good to know there is a fellow shadow protector…"

"You have no idea, Mr. Wayne." Severus walked around the room. Trying to get a read on the man that Miss Granger was marrying. "Just remember to keep her safe," he had ended up saying.

"That is one promise that I'm not planning to break, Mr. Snape." Bruce turned towards the dark dressed man head on. His own eyes showed the hidden depths of what he was willing to do. To keep his future wife safe.

"Good," Severus purred out darkly. "Wouldn't want to clip wings off of a fellow bat. Now wouldn't we?"

"No…" Bruce had managed to say. Before Severus had left the room. Like a gust of mystic air, upon the flowing garments that he had worn. "Hermione," Bruce whispered softly. "What world did you come from, to have such a man as your teacher?"

xXx

The wedding had been a quiet fare for all around. Other than a few quiet jabs of Bruce's life if he hurt Hermione. Or the snide remarks from those that knew Bruce's past love lives. It had been overall enjoyable.

They spent most of the night dancing, eating, and talking with many of those around them. Until the moment that they were ushered away in a limo. Which would take them to the airport for their honeymoon. Somewhere far away Gotham and the Wizarding World of England.

When the couple had checked in, at a lovely hotel in one of the outer islands of Greece. They had just entered their room. When Bruce's cell phone rang. "Hello," he had answered.

"Turn on the TV, sir." Bruce had heard Alfred's voice on the line. Without so much as a thought. He walked over to the TV. Only to turn onto an English station. Which had an international news station upon the screen.

"What's going on," asked Hermione. After she walked over to see what made Bruce to turn on the TV. "OH," she gasped loudly.

On the screen they saw not just Joker. But Dr. Freeze fighting next to Gotham's PD. Joker firing off his gun, yelling, "Batman is on vacation! So you have to deal with us…!" Fighting some unknown villain before them.

"Good to know…" Before whatever the unknown man was about to say. What fired upon, once again.

Bruce turned off the TV. Only to turn towards Hermione with a raised eyebrow. "What just happened…?"

"I…" Hermione turned to the dark screen of the TV. "I...don't know." She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess we have that vacation after all."

"Yes," Bruce smirk darkly. Before making his way towards her. Wrapping his arms around her. "That we do…" Before claiming her lips in a passionate kiss.

THE END


End file.
